A Good Combination
by awordycontradiction
Summary: "But sometimes other things that you wouldn't think would be a good combination end up turning out to be like a perfect combination, you know?"


**I would just like to take a minute to say how TOTALLY FREAKIN EPIC last night's episode was, but really who am I kidding, the only think I cared about was Stiles & Lydia and as usual they were flawless. So its my birthday and since I HATE my birthday I'm writing this to make myself feel better, plus it's raining and Pretty Little Liars is on tonight so it's not all bad. ENJOY :)**

#4:: A Good Combination

As I stared at the Reeces cup Lydia was currently unwrapping in the most efficient manner, I got to thinking, chocolate and peanut butter probably seemed like a twisted combination back in the day when it was first invented, but after everyone got a taste of the heavenly treat they fell in love with the brilliant idea. So many thoughts were running through my head as I fumbled to secure the laces on my ice skates. Lydia and I are a weird combination, she with all her beauty and poise and flawlessness, and me just-well, being the guy to come up with some ingenious, some not so ingenious plans to save my werewolf best friend. It couldn't work, wouldn't work, but I wanted it to. I so, _so_ desperately wanted it to. She was popular, brilliant and all around seemingly perfect at everything she touched, ever since I met her. I on the other hand couldn't apply myself and had a handful of attention issues, or so says my report card. Also, I was barely even a smudge on the social hierarchy of high school diagram that was drawn so carefully in all bathroom stalls. I was nothing and Lydia Martin was everything and more. But as I thought more about it, sitting alone in an abandoned skating rink for the night with Lydia Martin made me want to test these new waters I was treading in, so to speak.

"Maybe orange and blue is not the best, but sometimes other things that you wouldn't think would be a good combination end up turning out to be like a perfect combination, you know? Like two people who are together who nobody thought would be together, ever."

My voice shook and my eyes rested on any surface but her face. I could feel her eyes on me, giving me her full attention, it was refreshing and yet terrifying.

"I could see that." She spoke up softly, swallowing the last of the chocolate/peanut butter residue on her tongue. My eyes found hers, shock clearly in mine, a calm cool I envied in hers.

"You can?" I asked shakily, nervous for where this all could lead.

"Yeah, their cute together." She grinned, wiping her hands of the candy and the conversation.

"Adorable." I muttered bitterly, looking away from Scott and Allison who of course looked like the poster kids for the greatest relationship ever.

"Home so soon?" The question found me before the door even slammed closed.

I looked to the dinning room before dropping my bag at the door.

"Yeah Dad, plan's- uh, changed." I mumbled falling into the seat next to him.

Dad smiled up at me through his thin glasses that slid to the base of his nose. I hadn't been able to really talk to him for about a week now, very unrelated, very un-science fiction issues had occurred in Beacon Hills as of late and he had half the department helping cover a huge break in a town over from us, the other half was out patrolling for Issac. Part of me wanted to tell Dad where to find him just to take away some of the stress in his life, but Derek Hale was not someone I wanted to deal with. I shuddered thinking about how crazy things were, especially with Lydia. As of now, I knew for certain that she wasn't okay. Not at all. But she hid it so well. I sighed and yawned.

"Head to bed if you're tired, don't stay up just for me." Dad yawned as well, I know it wasn't just a reaction. I sighed but agreed, needing the dark quiet to piece together my thoughts.

Lydia surprised me again with her amazing ice skating skills. Honestly, she could probably be in all those competitions I always pass while skimming TV channels. She looked so free and confident out there today, much more like herself than I have seen her in a while. I closed my eyes and envisioned the two of us holding hands and skating in circles, not caring about anything, not Scott falling on his face every other time he stood up, not the stack of chemistry homework that waited for me next to my computer and not all the werewolf's running around Beacon Hills. When Lydia grabbed my hand and we skated in unison tonight, barley talking, just connecting I knew she understood what I was talking about earlier. The combination of the two of us was something else, something I now know she isn't ready for, but also it isn't as hard to imagine any longer. It isn't only in my wildest dreams Lydia Martin would talk to me, touch me, be so close I could taste her perfume on my tongue. She is becoming so much more than that to me now, she is becoming my friend, and a friend is more than I ever expected.

That's what she called me tonight when I dropped her off. She ranted on and on about hallucinations and going crazy and how its all mind over matter. I'm almost one hundred percent sure she was talking to herself but I didn't care. We were alone yet again and she wasn't glowering or sitting awkwardly waiting for it to be over. She was comfortable and after whatever the hell it was out there on the rink to make her scream her lungs out tonight, I'm glad my presents and the warm confines of my jeep could give her a little sanity. Lydia apologized often on that twenty minute ride, as she tugged on her gorgeous strawberry locks and she held onto her shaky hands she promised that this was a freak misunderstanding, that it never happens. I didn't believe her for a second, but everyone needs to feel stable and Lydia Martin was the furthest thing. She winced only once, complaining about her side, leading me to believe that her wound from Peter Hale hasn't healed. At least I didn't have to worry about her turning into a werewolf any time soon. As I pulled into her driveway something inside me snapped and I wanted her safe more than anything else in the world.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, or something you can call me." I mumbled, sheepishly.

Lydia smiled, resting her hand over the one I placed on her shoulder.

"Thank you Stiles." We both sighed, reluctantly.

"You're a pretty good friend, you know that?" She added with the warmest look I have ever received.

"Well, I try my best." I laughed, so did she.

"I better get inside." She smiled sadly. "Thanks for the ride."

Then she was gone, the door slammed behind her and I groaned, both worried about her, and pathetically sad to see her go so soon. Tonight was magical.

There was a quick tap at my drivers window and I rolled it down, revealing Lydia.

"Did you forget something?" I asked.  
"Just wanted to say I hope we can do this again sometimes. I had fun despite everything."

The short, strawberry blonde goddess waved quickly then jogged to her doorstep.

I left 673 Park Drive with the biggest smile on my face.

At the moment it wasn't a concern that Lydia was going insane.

At the moment she actually wanted to be around me.

At this moment there is no doubt in my mind that the combination of us would be epic.

And not to mention right.


End file.
